


Corporal Levi's Secret Adventure

by Espeonsilverfire2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeonsilverfire2/pseuds/Espeonsilverfire2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is having some sort of secret fling. Hidden away where no-one can find him, he acts upon his desires...</p>
<p>Oneshot. Pure crack. For Ereri Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Levi's Secret Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I'm new to AO3 but have been posting over on FFN for many years now. This is a short, cracky oneshot I wrote for Ereri Week. Please don't take it very seriously, haha!
> 
> This is a cross-post from FFN. I'll slowly be moving my works from there over to here in the near future. My username is the same on both sites, so don't worry, this isn't someone stealing anyone's work!
> 
> This fic is also dedicated to needles, who pestered me to write it.

“Shhh…” the corporal hushed, pressing a slim finger to his lips. “They must never know.” That same finger ran up and down smooth, silky sides. They… they understood him. There was some sort of profound bond there. Soul mates, as it were.

A faint, perhaps uncharacteristic blush crossed over Levi’s cheeks. What they were doing felt… Well it was not wrong. And yet… there were some who would never understand. Who perhaps _could_ never understand. A forbidden love, if you will.

One hand went to his cravat, skilfully unknotting it. The silky fabric slipped to the floor with a faint sound. Quiet enough that no-one else would hear.

Another hand went to his trousers, deftly unfastening them and tugging them down. Since time was of the essence here, he’d forsaken undergarments, even if it wasn’t as clean as he would like. He couldn’t afford to be caught.

Gently easing himself out, Levi inhaled deeply. That aroma was… intoxicating. It called to his very being and made every fibre of his body yearn for this. Slowly, ever so slowly, he eased himself in.

“Ah… yes…” he sighed, head tipping back and eyes falling shut. This was it… Absolute bliss.

SLAM. Eren’s eyes shot wide open.

“C-Corporal?! What are you doing with the detergent?!”

“…Shit.”


End file.
